okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wodahs
Wodahs (ウォーダーズ) is one of the minor characters in The Gray Garden. He is the head angel, and Kcalb's younger brother. Appearance Wodahs has messy light gray hair (with an ahoge) that goes to about his neck, a gray eye, and large feathered wings. He has an angel halo, wears a white dress shirt, a black tie, a long back coat that reaches to his knees, white gloves, pinstripe slacks, black dress shoes, and a black, circular eyepatch that goes over his right eye. Personality Wodahs comes off as strict, impassive, and hardworking, almost never smiling. He's shown to be very loyal to the God and Devil pair, Kcalb especially. He tends to his flowers religiously and is shown to know how to both bake and cook. Wodahs usually leans toward becoming upset when Etihw and Kcalb fight (due to the war prior to the events of the game), or if his work is tampered with (e.g. He almost broke Grora's leg because she ruined his flowerbeds). Surprisingly, he has a bit of a sadistic side to him, as he's shown to enjoy his brother's apologetic face whenever the Devil looks upon the wound he inflicted on his younger brother. Background The younger brother of Kcalb and Head Angel of the Gray Garden. His right eye was injured during the war by Kcalb which he refuses to heal as stated in the bonus room video, where he confesses to Grora that he enjoys the worried face his brother makes whenever he looks at his injury. He also wears it to serve as a constant reminder to Etihw and Kcalb of the war. Appearances * The Gray Garden - Supporting Character Relationships The Gray Garden Cast *Etihw - Superior. He holds mutual respect for the God and reports directly to them (and Kcalb). He often reprimands Etihw (and Kcalb) whenever they bring up the war or argue. * Kcalb - Older brother. Though the explanation of their familial connection is not yet explained, they hold mutual concern over one another's well-being though commonly address each other in a business-type manner. Kcalb is often the one who sends Wodahs out on his duties rather than Etihw (though this could just be due to their familial relationship). It seems that he still holds a bit of a grudge towards Kcalb and states explicitly that he enjoys the apologetic look that his brother gives him whenever he sees his eyepatch. * Alela Grora - Colleague. A one-sided rivalry on Grora's part, Wodahs is the primary subject to her teasing though they appear to work well together as a team despite their conflicting personalities. Other Characters * Gallery 917.png 587.png 604.png|Never mess with Wodahs's flower garden, or Wodahs in general. 974.png|Wodahs during the war (with Grora in the background). 610.png fd940ae1c572a515ab2dcf6032aa5028.png 366.png|Busty. 1000.png Coolwodahs.jpg|''Wodahs' introductory photo in The Gray Garden'' Éóéóë-î é é¦éd.png Junk17g.png Twosides.jpg|''Wodahs in the background'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2 500.png|''The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Wodahs ranking 4th'' Trivia *Wodahs is shadow backwards. * The bonus room states that he likes ochazuke and has a hobby of cooking and gardening. * He tends to hold grudges and spaces out a lot. * It is said that his best dish is salmon ochazuke. Quotes * "Brother... It worries me to see things revert to the way they were." (To Kcalb) * "You won't escape from me..." (To Emalf) * "When my brother sees my wound... The apologetic face he makes... I enjoy."'' (To Grora)'' * "...I want ochazuke."'' (Bonus Room)'' References Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel